Total Invasion
by LittleHoneyBadger
Summary: "I can't believe how rarely Hamuko's been going to Tartarus lately, just because she doesn't want Akihiko-senpai to feel left out- " Junpei grinned at Yukari's comment,' AkihikoxfeMC (Rated M for possible later content.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

I wrote this originally on my Tashtastic account. Though as I've started playing it again 5 year on, I have decided to edit, improve and repost on my current account.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or characters etc.

 _ **Comments are always appreciated.**_

Pairing: Akihiko x FeMc (Hamuko)

 _ **The Dark Hour**_

Footsteps were heard stealthily tiptoeing down the stairs to the lounge within the S.E.E.S dormitory, causing Akihiko's ears to prick up and glance over from the lounge sofa.

"You're awake?" he commented, giving a calm smile.

Hamuko paused, looking much like a deer caught in headlights, surprised to see her senpai sitting with a book on his lap. It had been obvious to everyone within the dorm that he had become restless since gaining yet _another_ injury at the beginning of the month and having been removed from the choice of members to explore Tartarus, due to Mitsuru's command.

"Uh- Yeah" she responded, hesitantly. The young SEES leader had hoped to sneak in some extra training herself within Tartarus and knowing that Mitsuru would not allow it, she had recently been sneaking out alone during the hidden hour. Now stuck in the presence of Akihiko she needed to come up with a good enough reason as to why, at this hour, she was heading out, fully dressed, weapon in hand, alone.

"Unghh" Akihiko stretched his hands toward the ceiling and groaned, letting out a sound of relief and Hamuko couldn't help but let her gaze rake over his torso as his vest tightened against his muscled physique, blushing and removing her gaze she jumped in with her questions first, knowing immediately what he would want to ask.

"..Se- senpai-" She stuttered, her words awkwardly matching the remaining blush dusting her face, "What are _you_ doing up so late? In the dark hour non the less?" He shuffled around a bit, as though trying to hide something. Placing her hand on her hip she furrowed her brow.

"I, I just- " Hamuko observed his awkward attitude. Akihiko Sanada was more often than not awkward in social situations, but never in _this_ environment. Despite trying his hardest to hide his gloves between the sofa edge and himself between stumbling words, Hamuko saw the glinting metal from beside where he had been sitting. She let out a sigh and scowled at Akihiko.

"You were planning on going to Tartarus.. Weren't you-" She questioned, rhetorically and dripping with disappointment.

Akihiko laughed, in a playful, teasing manner.

"Ahaa, you got me" He smiled, endearingly, raising his hands in defeat. She frowned deeper, and began to speak; with her 'I'm the leader voice'.

"No, Aki— _Firstly_ , you're injured, I can't let you go and on your own. Mitsuru would execu- - " He didn't give her a chance to finish,

"So _Ham,_ Where exactly where you planning on going tonight.. At this hour."

"Tch-" She glanced away folding her arms over her chest in a childish display, failing to notice the silver haired boxer stand and slowly walk toward her. As she turned back she jumped at the sudden proximity and stared in silence as she felt him place his left hand on her right cheek, and his right hand on her shoulder.

"A-Aki-" Her eyes wide and her mouth agape. He smiled.

"Well then, if we go together I'm sure my injury won't get me in too much trouble." He gave a confident smile. She pulled away from him and smiled with a soft sigh, how could she deny him anything when he did things like this?.

"Fine-" She started heading to the door. Leaving.

"Ahh-ah, one moment!" Shocked that he had actually persuaded her, Akihiko grabbed his gloves and ran after Hamuko.

 _ **2nd Floor SEES Dormitory**_

A light tapping on a bedroom door broke the gentle silence blanketing the dormitory.

"Heyy, Yuka-tan, open up, I think everyone's asleep now-" Junpei spoke in hushed tones, looking around for any others who may not be in their respective rooms sleeping.

"I can't hear anything at least." The door opened to present a scowling Yukari.

"Shh **Stupei**!"

Junpei frowned,

"Don't call me that-" he hissed, trying to keep his voice low. He shook his head, "Are you ready to go?"

Yukari smiled,

"Of Course!" She paused, groaning with frustration, "I can't believe how rarely Ham's been going to Tartarus lately, just because she doesn't want Akihiko-senpai to feel left out- " Junpei grinned at her comment,

"That's because they're all coo-coo-kissy about each other," he whispered, laughing. "It's a shame they're both shy in that area, neither of them will even be assertive to - " Yukari cut Junpei off,

"That's enough information!" She stated, pulling a mildly disturbed face at Junpei. "Creepy that you're interested about what they're – Nevermind!" Junpei stood grinning at her,

"Just think about it Yuka-tan"

"No, Come on. We better hurry if we want to get some training in-" Carefully she closed her door and headed downstairs with light quick steps.

"Ahh, Yuka-tan wait uppp-" Junpei whined, racing after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Comments are always appreciated.**_

 **Tartarus**

Walking into Tartarus, Akihiko glanced around with a thoughtful expression

"You ok Aki?"

"Oh- yeah." He responded, snapping from his thoughts with a small frown and looking over to her. "It just seems.. quiet- empty with just the two of us here." He then proceeded to smile. "But I can't say I don't enjoy it." Hamuko smiled in return.

"Is this the first night you were planning to come alone?" She questioned, worry edging her words.

"Of course!" He laughed nervously as she raised an eyebrow.

"And you?" He asked.

Her faced presented a slight show of discomfort,

"Well, I ahh, I've been coming every other night over the last two weeks." Akihiko looked away disapprovingly before looking back at her, she could feel his words about to erupt as the atmosphere thickened,

"And what if something had happened to you whilst you were here!" As he scolded her she could see the worry behind the anger in his eyes. "You could have been injured and trapped here-" His rant continued, "What if you had been injured on a floor with Death, we only just escaped it last time- " HE tok a breath, "And what if-"

"I'm sorry if it worried you-" She cut in, "But look" She signalled herself with her hands, "I'm fine! And now you're here, there's nothing to worry about right-"

Akihiko gave an exasperated sigh, bowing his head to look away before slowly looking back up at her and locking eyes. His lips pursed, still clearly annoyed by her dependant action. Hamuko bit her lip, eyes on Akihiko. Then he moved closer with those eyes that stared so deeply into her own,

"Don't do it again." He spoke pulling her into a tight embrace. She nodded in silent response.

Releasing her he spoke, voice its usual timbre,

"Let's go."

As Hamuko turned a corner a group of three shadows caught her off guard, she quickly readied herself and gripped her naginata.

"Found one!" The boxer sharply followed around the same corner, out of breath from running. He raised his hands ready to fight. In that frozen second between stand off and fighting she could see their eyes flick from herself to Akihiko, expressions unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. Immediately one of the shadows launched at him. He dodged but not as quick as he should, not as quick as he would. Hamuko could tell from his delayed movement he was tired from running and still sustaining pain from his injury. She blocked an attack attempt from another shadow and struck back, landing a critical strike. Turning she could see that despite how eager he had been to come, Akihiko covered his ribs with one hand in discomfort, while defending himself with another. She thought he could handle it for now, until she saw a larger shadow charging at him ready to swing a sharp strike. It took no thought, as the shadow inched the final distance between itself and Akihiko, Akihiko striking a final blow to the other shadow. Hamuko instinctively threw herself in-between, resulting in a heavy knock back against a wall and a deep laceration on the right side of her waist. A string of curses unravelled from his tongue, like yarn unfurling, as the creature advanced.

She winced and grasped at her side with her left hand. Akihiko flashed an expression of panic that quickly changed to anger, finally using Ziodyne to finish off the larger shadow.

He hastily ran to Hamuko who was slowly standing up, still gripping her side. Gun pointed to her head as she cast Dia to heal. The strike had gone deeper than she anticipated and Dia had only took the sting away at best.

"Are you ok?" He quickly asked in a hastened panic, helping her up. She looked up with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah I'm fine.. I'm sorry-" Avoiding his eyes she looked away, feeling idiotic. It hadn't been a strong foe, but yet she felt as though she had failed, she hadn't thought and acted rashly. Akihiko placed his hand on top of hers to slowly move it from the wound so he could see. His heart sank as he saw the blood, his thoughts stuck that he hadn't protected her, that again he couldn't protect what was precious to him. It was she protecting him and paying the price for it. Finally looking back to him she saw it and she knew it.

 _She knew exactly what he was thinking._

 _The blame._

 _His weak point._

 _His burning need to protect._

 _That sad look in his eyes was there again._

She placed a hand on his face and smiled,

"You're ok?' He looked up at her. Looked her in the eyes and nodded. Her smiled widened, with a slight curl in her lips from the pain. She began to speak,

"Then let's get some more training in before the dark hour ends" Akihiko stepped back and shook his head,

"Hell No!" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"There's no way I'm letting you fight on injured!" He growled, Hamuko's expression turned irritated,

"Says the injured one who was sneaking out to come here on _his_ own." She frowned.

He opened his mouth as he began to speak, to tell her just how ridiculous staying here would be, to chastise her recklessness. His eyes widened as he felt her hand cover it. Unsure of what was going on he started at the back of her turned head waiting for a response until he heard.

"JUNPEI! GET BACK HERE, YOU'RE TOO EXCITABLE AND TOO FAR AHEAD!"

Yukari.

Akihiko's eyes widened into a wave of alarm, before thinking to himself,

' _If Yukari finds us here she's bound to tell Mitsuru-_ ' He heard another voice, but this was much closer. Maybe too close for comfort.

"Yuka-tann, pick up the pace, I'm itching to crush some shadows." Junpei responded.

Hamuko noticed that the only coverage for them was the corner they were around. Worried that they would be seen she grabbed Akihiko and pulled him close. Their bodies tightly pressed against each other and Akihiko could feel his face heating up. He couldn't tell if it was the danger of being caught, or Hamuko's shorter body, her soft front, pressed heavily against him. But he could feel his heart racing, not fear, but excitement. The excitement soon dispersed when he felt her body against his feel heavier, unsupported and slipping. He cursed as he noticed she had lost consciousness.

 _'_ _How much blood has she lost before healing? She must've been straining with the pain to stay awake..'_ He thought to himself, slight smile tweaked his lips, "Typical.." Taking a deep breath in and releasing a sigh, he picked her up bridal style, carefully avoiding her wound with his hand.

"Here we go." He prepared as he rounded the corner to see Junpei and Yukari finishing a shadow.

"I'm da mann!" Junpei exclaimed loudly, confidently, as Yukari dusted herself off. The two turned to see their senpai standing there with Hamuko in his arms. They responded in panicked unison.

"S-Senpai?"

"Ham-tan!"

Yukari was the first to speak up.

"W-what are you d-doing here senpai?" She stuttered in a panic.

He just glared sternly,

" _Probably_ the same as you two."

Yukari's face went red with embarrassment, eyes wide in the sheer horror of being caught. She didn't usually feel comfortable sneaking around unless it was necessary and to get caught by one of her seniors-

Akihiko began to address them sternly,

"We need to go back to the dorm, Hamuko's been hurt." Junpei and Yukari held worried expressions,

"Senpai-" Akihiko began to walk away, and with a slight zest of bitterness in his voice he turned his head,

"If you don't tell Mitsuru we were here, we'll do the same." The junior classmen nodded, as Akihiko continued walking.

"You two are coming back _too_!" he barked and they followed obediently in silence.

Finally reaching the Dorm, Akihiko stood silently outside, waiting for the juniors who were still dawdling behind.

Junpei walked by Yukari's side, grumbling, scuffing stones across the pavement with his shoe.

"Why's Akihiko-senpai so— moody tonight, what an asshole. I mean.. why'd we have to come back too?!" Yukari scowled at Junpei.

"We had to come back _because we weren't supposed to be there in the first place idiot_!" She hissed looking ahead to where she could see Akihiko waiting, "And- senpai's probably tense because of Hamuko " Junpei just continued to grumble to himself,

"Yeah but _they_ weren't meant to be there either."

They neared the scowling senpai and Junpei sighed.

As they reached him, he seemed more relaxed and his scowl had dissipated.

"I'm taking Hamuko up to her room, I'll sort out her injury and stay with her till morning" He glanced at Yukari who looked uncomfortable.

"Please don't tell Mitsuru I'm with her in the morning, and _please_ neither of you mention tonight.."

Yukari and Junpei smiled with relief, realising they had dodged trouble and an angry scolding.

"Don't worry senpai, our lips are sealed." Smiled Yukari.

"Yeah man, no worries." Junpei grinned.

Akihiko returned a smile and walked into the dorm. Junpei left on the second floor, grinning at the idea Akihiko would be in Hamuko's room all night.

 _'_ _Heh- let the tormenting begin.'_

Yukari continued tip toeing up to the third floor with Akihiko, feeling slightly awkward with the whole situation, _'Maybe'_ She thought to herself, _'I should offer to stay with her..'_ Glancing at Akihiko she pushed that idea down, the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know about how that suggestion would go. Quietly, she helpfully opened the door for her senior and wished him good night before leaving for her own room.

Immediately laying her on the bed, Akihiko began, gently lifted her angora sweater with a slight blush, he had never done anything with a such delicate intimacy as he began to gently attend to her would. Hamuko's top had was slick and sticking against raw pink flesh and was spotted with blood. One thing was for sure, it was going to be very painful to clean. He was relived to find a first aid kit stashed away behind the mirror above her sink and quickly got to work.

It was 1:30 Akihiko noticed after finishing applying first aid to his companions injury, her features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased her brow whilst fighting shadows or studying replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of others their age. She looked peaceful. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of her body he lightly ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek smiling gently as he did so. Akihiko had never felt so comfortable in his life. Feeling his need for sleep creeping in, he climbed up and lay beside her. Closing his eyes he held her close, remembering the feel of her body pressed against him in Tartarus, he cracked open an eye for one last look before softly kissing her forehead and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Comments are always appreciated.**_

As morning arrived there was a chill through the room. Hamuko shuffled around and with her free hand tried to pull over her quilt that she unfortunately realised she was atop of. Noticing only one hand free and looking down, she came face to face with a sleeping Akihiko, fingers intertwined with her own. A smile crept over her face as her heart began to race. Slowly moving her hand to run it through his silver hair his sleepy eyes began to open. Hamuko briskly pulled her hand back and smiled down at him.

"Morning" she spoke as he began to slowly sit up.

It was then that it struck him, not only was this the first time waking next to her, but his first time in her room. His cheeks reddened. As he slowly eyed his surroundings, soaking in everything that was undeniably _her._

She had always loved Akihiko's shy side. He was strong, confident and sure of himself at all times, until it came to _her, to them._

 _It felt like everything was perfect. The soft sun shining gently through cracks in the curtains, their warm bodies so relaxed, so at peace, so close…_

 _The moment could only be complete with-_

 _She slowly leaned into him. Her small, pink lips pursed. She wanted to-_

A small, quick knocking at the door broke the spell of the moment, with perfect sync they sat quickly and stiffly upright. Hamuko gave a slight wince with the pace of movement.

"Ham-chan, it's Ken. It was getting late in the morning so I came to see if you were feeling ok? " Akihiko's eyes widened as well as Hamuko's.

"I-I'm fine Ken-kun." She spoke, quickly.

"Oh, you're up!" Ken responded, "Are you dressed? I'm coming in." He continued, pushing open the door. They panicked as the youngest S.E.E.S member entered.

"Sa-Sanada-san?" Ken spoke, with a look of irritation and surprise, Glowering at Akihiko, "What are _you_ doing in here?" He seemed angry and Akihiko realised the young boy's jealousy lacing his words.

"Oh Ken-kun, Aki-" She paused for thought, before continuing with a more serious tone. "Akihiko-senpai just came to see if I was ok, just like you." She laughed, uncomfortably before giving the young boy a heart-warming smile. Their being together was painfully obvious to most the S.E.E.S members, they had chosen not to put anything out there in the open. Both trying to keep it low key.

Ken avoided their gaze as he spoke.

"Fuuka-chan has made us dinner." Hamuko checked the clock, which clearly displayed 11:45. "I'll see you downstairs Ham-chan." Ken paced out, leaving the door agape. Akihiko sighed before getting up and Hamuko followed with another wince.

His eyes showed gentle concern, as he laid his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He left his hand there and spoke with such a soft voice that she felt his words calming her more by the way they were said than the actual words and then she gave him a smile that just seemed so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushed through Akihiko.

"I'm fine, really." She moved from him with hesitation feeling a pinch of regret as she felt her shoulder lose the warmth of his hand, "Let's go downstairs." Akihiko's lips tugged with a tiny smile as he nodded in acquiescence

Akihiko stopped by the stairs on the second floor and waited for her to head down ahead of him. He could hear their friends bombarding her with morning greetings. With one _particularly_ standing out.

"GOOOOOD MORNING HAMU-TANN, DID YOU HAVE A _GOOD_ _NIGHT_?" Akihiko sighed. He knew Junpei would have to say something, his trademark Iori grin on. He began walking downstairs.

Everyone sat around the table staring at the charred remains of dinner whilst Shinjiro frantically, ran around the kitchen following Fuuka and trying to fix the mess she called lunch. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere at the table as Akihiko took his place. It looked like Ken was trying to burn a hole through his senpai with a glare, Akihiko and Hamuko snuck a glance at one another before staring at their plates hoping someone would talk and lighten the atmosphere, Junpei whistled uncomfortably whilst avoiding Yukari's threatening look. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise there was something going on and Mitsuru tried to keep her curiosity to herself, but she began to believe starting the conversation might help the atmosphere lift.

"Is everything ok Amada?" She questioned. Ken didn't lift his head but shifted his eyes to look at her, biting his bottom lip. He wanted to say nothing, the last thing he wanted was to get Hamuko into trouble. But it all came out, in one angry burst.

"Sanada-san was in Hamuko-chan's room this morning!" He blurted out in a shout, "And, and boys _aren't allowed_ in the girls' rooms-" He briskly looked up at Mitsuru properly, "He was on her _bed_ -" He emphasised, suggestively. Mitsuru's glance slowly moved from Ken to Hamuko, then Akihiko. The senior gulped, he could feel an execution coming on if he didn't explain this, _carefully, oh_ so _carefully_.

Ken mumbled toward Hamuko,

"Sorry Hamuko-chan.." She took a deep breath and smiled endearingly before quickly standing up and grabbing Ken's little hand,

"We'll just go out for dinner" She looked down at Ken, "My treat!" It didn't take long for his expression to turn from an ambushed shock to terror. She practically dragged him out of the dorm before anyone could respond. Mitsuru merely raised an eyebrow before turning back to Akihiko. Yukari and Junpei sharply turned to each other panicking, wondering if their senpai was about to drop them straight into trouble alongside him.

Meanwhile outside Hamuko still walked along with a grip of Ken's hand. The boy's face emanated red at the contact.

"Um, Hamuko-chan?"

"Yes Ken-kun?"

"I'm sorry"

Hamuko stopped releasing Ken's hand. She gently placed her own on the side of his face and smiled as she could feel the baby fat of his cheeks slowly heating up,

"I'm not angry Ken-kun" She responded, shaking her head lightly, "I guess I didn't realise it would bother you so much.. I mean Aki being in my room-" Ken's glance shifted away, uncomfortably.

 _'_ _So she calls him 'Aki' now'_ He looked downcast.

"Hamuko-chan.. It's just that I.. " His eyes tightly closed as he began to build up the confidence he needed.

"I love you Hamuko-chan! And I want to be with you. I would protect you! I may not be as grown as Sanada-san, but I would protect you with all I've got, I _want_ to protect you " He paused and moved closer to her.

"And I _definitely_ wouldn't let you get hurt-" He trailed off, placing one of his little hands on her wounded waist. She pulled away from him with an expression of surprise.

"K-Ken-kun.. how did you..?" He glanced at the floor.

"I saw." Looking up at her again, his expression steeled, "Last night. I was in the lounge and when I heard you all coming back. I hid. I thought I would be told off for being up so late." Hamuko simply pulled him close, his heart raced as his head rested against her soft chest. He could feel his emotions building on the surface, threatening to spill out. "The way he held you, he looked so stern, and yet so confident… and he shouldn't have been looking so confident, you were hurt, hurt on his watch. I would never let that, he just…" He began to choke on his words.

"You're a special friend Ken" He savoured her words before pulling away.

"D-Don't worry.. It doesn't matter about dinner. I have somewhere to be-" He finished, running off.

Hamuko stood, feeling lost, an indescribable feeling of guilt budding inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone reading this. A special thank you to the lovely BanchouTheWise for the first review and for following this story for what i believe is a second time. I will apologise now that I haven't really proof read this. I'm having an awful week and I just wanted to post something.

* * *

The two seniors sat silently at the dining table and as Mitsuru's eyes remained steadfast on Akihiko he found his cast anywhere but on the woman in front of him.

"Akihiko-" She began, voice calm, "We have rules." His cheeks dusted pink, he owed to tell her the truth, but the thought of Mitsuru hearing that they'd been sneaking out to Tartarus, about Hamuko being injured while they were there, he didn't want to imagine the pain she would inflict on him. On the other hand, he thought, a boy being on the girls floor, in one of the rooms, broke the dorm rules which would also result in Mitsuru inflicting grievous pain. It was only when she spoke that Akihiko broke from his thoughts,

"I understand if you want to date one of the juniors, there are no rules forbidding that." She sighed, "But the rules on floor restrictions are there for a reason and as a senior you should be setting an example. Whatever.." Mitsuru gave a light cough, delicately choosing her next words, "debaucheries you engage in." She hadn't meant to use that choice of wording, Akihiko could tell by the look of mild shock on her face and by her cheeks that now flushed pink.

"Mitsuru." He cut in, not wanting that sentence to continue, "It was nothing like that. Ham- Hamuko wasn't feeling well when I bumped into her last night." His brain raced to piece together a believable story, "I heard someone stumbling around down here so I came to check it out. She had a little bit of a temperature and some dizziness so I took her to her room. I only stayed to keep an eye on her." Raising an eyebrow Mitsuru did not look so convinced.

"She seemed fine this morning."

"Oh," He began to fluster once more, "She must have fought it off." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Relief brushed over Akihiko as Mitsuru stood quickly turning to the staircase, her attention no longer on him.

"Iori.. You had better not be eavesdropping."

Carefully perched atop the stairs, Yukari's hands firmly clasped over Junpei's mouth as they manoeuvred steadily back to ensure they kept out of Mitsuru's line of sight.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll go for a run." Using the distraction the juniors scurried up the stirs out of sight. Mitsuru turned back to him and with a silent nod of acknowledgement, Akihiko took to his room to change and hastily took off.

* * *

Hamuko could feel the cold wind blow against her face, even with the cold wind and the light rain, there was a distinct beauty about autumn. The colours and the smells joined to make a picturesque scene. The autumn breeze tousled Hamuko's hair and pinked her cheeks.

Naganaki Shrine was beautiful all year round, but more so in autumn, the trees were skirted by pools of autumn gold and rust coloured leaves. It was peaceful and the brunette found herself here more often than most to take in the quiet. Only today she could not enjoy the quiet, her teeth grazed her lip before biting anxiously. Her heart ached for poor Ken. She loved him, that much was true, but not in the way he wanted. She had always harboured a motherly nurturing side when it came to children, always assuming it had bore from her parents death so many year ago. So when her young teammate had joined SEES. She had began to look out for him and care for him almost on impulse.

She sat for a while in silence, trying to relax. The wind would occasionally blow the trees causing a few more leaves to drift down around her.

It was only when she heard the crisp, crunching of the fallen leaves being crushed that she exited her thoughts and turned to look toward the disturbance.

Akihiko stood there at the top of the steps that led into the shrine, his skin coated in a glossy shine, hair slick to his forehead, he steadily regained his breath. Eyes on the apple cheeked junior.

"Figured," he panted, "I'd find you here." His hand brushed over his forehead, "Where's Ken?" Her eyes darted away from him,

"I don't know." She hesitated, "Said he had somewhere to be.."

It was a well known fact Akihiko Sanada could be dense, especially when it came to recognising women's emotions, but when it came to her, he knew.

"What is it?" He walked over to where she sat, stopping in front of her and crouching down to her height, "Did he upset you?" He questioned a little harshly.

"Ken knew we went to Tartarus." His eyes widened slightly, not expecting her words,

"Oh?" She nodded.

"He knows I got hurt while we were fighting- and he looked so-" Hamuko couldn't find the right words, "He was upset, said that he wouldn't let something like that happen if he had been there." At her admission Akihiko's eyes shot open, before his features steadily morphed into a jealous scowl.

"That _little-_ " His scowl softened when he noticed the girls face looking sad, almost guilt ridden,

"I don't want Ken-kun to be angry with me."

His arms enveloped her smaller frame.

"He's young, he has a little crush. He'll get over it." He tried to comfort her.

"I'm not perfect," He began, "But I'd follow you into hell if that's what it took to keep you safe. I am your protector as you are mine, one to shield the other. After keeping children safe, like Ken, as all adults should, not a single soul comes before you. So I'll stay with you as you stay with me, trust in you as you trust in me, and together we'll ride through every storm" Hamuko's eyes were glazed, shining with the tears that now threatened to fall. She knew she was in love with Akihiko, but hearing those words gave her a startling tremor at just how much she loved him. His eyes landed on her quivering lower lip, then his lips found hers, a brave move from the usually shy and reserved senior.

As he kissed her the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Unexpectedly, his hand slowly drifted to her hip, It settled there and pulled her closer and she inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiselled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. Hamuko had been completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours she had spent with Akihiko - watching him talk, laugh and frown - that she would know all there was to know about his lips. But she couldn't imagine how warm they would feel pressed up against her own.

He sits frozen from their first kiss, both fear and excitement running through his veins. She leans in, resting her forehead against his, her eyes closed.

"Thank you," she spoke, barely more than a whisper.

Akihiko stood, taking her hand in his,

"Come on, let's stop for some food before we head back."

Hamuko followed him, relishing the feel of her hand enveloped by his, a soft smile painting her lips all the way to the Iwatodai Strip Mall.


End file.
